1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to diaper construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved disposable diaper construction wherein the same is formed of biodegradable materials permitting reuse or safe disposal thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary use of polymeric type diaper construction has provided associated disposal problems with many land fills contemplating restriction of such material. The instant invention attempts to provide a convenient and readily formed diaper construction wherein the same permits ease of disposal thereof.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,026 to Richardson providing for a diaper construction of contemporary design utilizing various layering techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,836 to Brecher sets forth a plurality of layers mounted within a diaper construction utilizing a polymeric fluid impermeable outer layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,084 to Ternstrom, et al. sets forth a diaper construction wherein perimeter sides are utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,528 to Suzuki sets forth a disposable diaper utilizing a water impervious back sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,737 to Kahn sets forth a diaper with a removable absorbent pad mounted medially and longitudinally of the diaper.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved disposable diaper construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.